


Death has A Dublin Accent

by Haliwr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, The Tale of the Three Brothers, don't hate me, hi, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haliwr/pseuds/Haliwr
Summary: A twist on the tale of the three brothers Hermione tells in The Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!





	Death has A Dublin Accent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, please don't hurt me.

There were once three siblings; Mycroft, Sherlock, and Eurus Holmes. They had not seen each other in rather a long time, and decided that the best way for them to cath up would be on a long walk through the streets of London at twilight.  
As they were walking, they came across a bridge which was old, crumbled, and most certainly dangerous to walk across. The siblings however felt up for a challenge and, being exroadinarily clever. they each managed to calculate the exact points in the bridge that would hold their exact weights. The two eldest siblings, Mycroft and Sherlock, began to argue over who completed these calulations first. However, the youngest sibling, Eurus, neglected to mention that she had, in fact, worked it out long before either of them.  
Once the siblings had reached the end of the bridge, a figure came and blocked their path. They wore a crisp, navy suit of Westwood design, and sprouted a head of groomed, jet black hair. This was Death, and they were rather displeased. They felt cheated, as the idiotic people who normally dared to cross the bridge would fall and drown.  
However, Death decided that they could work the situation to their advantage. They pretended to congratulate the Holmes siblings, and claimed that as a reward for outsmarting them, they would grant each sibling a gift of their choice.

Cutting in before either of his siblings could begin, the eldest Mycroft asked death for political power, which he could use to supress those who displeased him. And so Death granted Mycroft an important role within the British government.  
When asked, the middle sibling Sherlock begged death for a way to keep his loved ones safe from his enemies. Complying to his request Death, Feeling a sense of irony, gifted the second sibling with the knowledge required to fake his own death.  
As for the third and youngest sibling, Eurus, she asked for the location of a place where no one, not even Death could reach her without permission. Therefore, Death reluctantly told her of Sherringford Island, a place where no soul has even set foot, and a place that none but themself, and now Eurus, knew existed.

The next day, Mycroft walked into work, boasting of his 'minor position in the British government.' His old political nemesis became angry at Mycrofts sudden success, and so hired a hit man to assassinate Mycroft in his sleep. Death claimed the first sibling for their own.  
Meanwhile, Sherlock set his plan in motion, and staged climing up onto a rooftop, seemingly to throw himself off the building to his own demise. However, as he was about to jump onto the air bag cleverly blended into the sights of London, he was informed via a phone call that his most beloved, one John Watson, had been tortured and killed for information about him. Driven mad with greif, Sherlock ran to the other side of the building and jumped, landing with a crack on the pavement below. Death took the second brother for their own.

Death searched for Eurus for many years, yet he could not find her, as the security surrounding Sherringford Island was too great. Only when the youngest sibling became lonely and left the island did Death finally reunite with the youngest Holmes sibling. Death looked Eurus up and down, held out their hand for her, and took her from this life, parting as equals.

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote this I could hear Hermiones voice ringing in my head. Hope you also hear it reading this.


End file.
